<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Taming the Beast by moth_and_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607862">[Podfic] Taming the Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_and_flame/pseuds/moth_and_flame'>moth_and_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Kink, Collars, Dom Will Graham, Feral Behavior, Leg Humping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pet Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Dynamics, Puppy Play, Sub Hannibal Lecter, graphic cannibalism, primal play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_and_flame/pseuds/moth_and_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds his taste for murder is increasingly primal in nature. Will helps him find an outlet for this, and is there to help bring the beast to heel when he's done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sub Hannibal Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Taming the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339433">Taming the Beast</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/pseuds/jonnimir">jonnimir</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Sub Hannibal week, prompt: collars.</p>
<p>This is my first time attempting a podfic, so please let me know if you have any technical problems or other feedback! I'd be interested in doing more in the future, assuming I get enough time to read privately without interruption, which... has been a challenge this year.</p>
<p>I wasn't able to get AO3's embedded audio player to work, but you should be able to stream the Dropbox link on desktop or mobile without downloading anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/hggq6jll2l0rrj7/Taming%20the%20Beast%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0"> <strong>Stream or download the MP3 on Dropbox here</strong> </a>
</p>
<p>Length: 8:28</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can find the original fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339433">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>